


La Dame en Rogue

by Snugglebuttkitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bamf marinette, Gen, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, If You Squint - Freeform, Robin Hood AU, The Love Square is in there though, confident Marinette, ladrien centric, outlaw au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: The click of a lock being flicked was the only thing that alerted him to her presence. Adrien froze, his pen poised above the parchment paper that was as woefully blank as it had been when he first pulled it from his desk more than an hour ago. He could sense her watching him, like some sort of sixth sense, and it made him feel woefully self-conscious and inadequate. It was foolish; he was a Prince, and a cute one at that. Slowly, almost afraid that moving too quickly might scare her off, the young man turned to face her. She was as breathtaking as she had been in the forest, silhouetted by the light of the full moon and the soft, white curtains that framed his balcony doors. Perhaps it was the fact that she was alone, no longer surrounded by her band of MerryMen. Perhaps it was the setting; the fact that she was no longer in the open forest and had fewer escape route. Whatever the case, she looked smaller, somehow, standing there with her hood pooled around her shoulders and her mask fixed firmly in place. But then she shook herself, and just like a second mask, a smirk slid across her lips as she took command of the situation."Well, Monsieur Agreste? Aren't you going to invite me in?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	La Dame en Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say *Robin Hood Ladrien AU*? Cause I believe I have delivered. I accept thanks in many forms, namely Kudos and Comments and general praises of my awesomeness ;)

“ _Nonna_! Tell me the story of _La Dame en Rouge_. Pretty please!” Five-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng begged, tugging hopefully at her grandmother’s pants leg while fixing her with a wide blue stare. It was the little girl’s birthday, and her grandmother had surprised her by showing up out of the blue to celebrate. Marinette didn’t get to see her _Nonna_ very often, because she was constantly travelling the world. But she always came back with some of the best stories and this… this was one of her absolute favorites. Turning, the older woman scooped her up and hugged her close, carrying the child into their modest living room and settling down on the couch with her.  
“Ah, that is a good one, my Marinetta. _La Dame en Rouge_ was a hero, unlike any there ever was before or after her time. You see, she understood that sometimes, people have to do bad things in order to do the right thing,” Gina Dupain began, much as she had done countless times before to the delight of the pigtailed child.  
“Like stealing?” The little girl asked, blue eyes wide and sparkling with excitement. And just as always, Gina nodded sagely with the hint of a smile curving her lips.  
“Yes, ma petite fleur. You see, _La Dame en Rouge_ understood that sometimes, stealing was necessary when it was for the greater good. She never did so out of greed or for other selfish reasons. No, she was different. _La Dame en Rouge_ would steal from the rich and give back to the poor. Her only goal was to help the downtrodden, those who suffered at the hands of the nobility,” she explained. Marinette wiggled excitedly in her lap, blue eyes growing impossibly wider still as she kept her gaze locked on her grandmother’s, completely enraptured by the story.  
“But you see, _La Dame en Rouge_ was only one person, and she knew she needed help if she wished to continue helping others. And so, her band of Merry Men was created. Much like her, these Merry Men wanted to help their people, and so they turned against the law to achieve this goal,” Gina explained.  
“Because the law was wrong, right _Nonna_?” The little girl asked, yawning widely and leaning her head against her grandma’s shoulder. Smiling, Gina pushed the child’s raven-colored hair from her face and nodded, even as she answered.  
“Yes, mon petit. The law was very wrong. It was hurting people, taking from those who had nothing left to give. _La Dame_ and her Merry Men were simply trying to right that wrong.,” she explained.  
“And the Merry Men? Tell me about them, again, _Nonna_?” Marinette sighed, eyes fluttering open briefly as she fought a losing battle against sleep.  
“Ah yes. First, there was the Fox, Renard Ruse. A skilled illusionist and a master of disguise. He was a trickster, always pulling pranks on the guards and noblemen. Then there was the Rabbit, Fleetfoot. She was the fastest of the group, always running messages between team members. There was the tortoise, Jade Turtle. He was wise beyond his years, always keeping the peace among the group and watching everyone’s backs. There was the Bee, Honey. She was always so protective, so fierce. A master when it came to potions and healing. And finally, there was the Black Cat,” Gina said, slowly rising with the sleeping child in her arms. She continued to speak softly as she carried the girl up to her attic bedroom. “The Black Cat was _La Dame’s_ most trusted companion; her partner. They protected one another fiercely, each risking their life time and again for the other. Their love and partnership was the stuff of legend, and when _La Dame_ took her final breaths, it is said that her black cat followed not long after due to a broken heart,” she said, smiling sadly as she laid the child to rest. It was fortunate, really, that Marinette always fell asleep before the end of the story. The poor child was a sucker for happy endings and it really was a shame that her favorite tale ended with such tragedy.  
Leaning forward, the old woman cupped the child’s face and placed a gentle kiss on her brow, fingers lingering near the small, red and black spotted jewels in her ears even after she had pulled away. Yes, it really was such a shame. _La Dame en Rouge_ and her Black Cat had done so much good during their time, their lives never should have been cut quite as short as they had been. But, she supposed they had to make way for the new generation somehow. And looking at the child sleeping peacefully before her, she had a feeling that the next heroes would be even more exemplary than their predecessors. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme Know What You Think!


End file.
